


Forget Me Not

by boats_birds



Series: Of Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Florist AU, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, in which Kagami doesn't forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t think. Didn’t even hesitate. He only followed his heart, tiding into those irises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> 'ok maybe Something with the language of flowers and kagakuro?'
> 
> Prompted by the ever lovely Darki/wingroad who always has the cutest ideas~ Florist!Kuroko was something that I just had to do cause it felt right. I used [this site](http://www.languageofflowers.com) for all the flower meanings.

Kagami was surprised when he found himself in the cool air of the flower shop. Why his stupid feet decided to go there without consulting him, he’d never know. And right now, he didn’t really care. He just had to turn around and leave, before—

“Welcome. Can I help you, Kagami-kun?”

He jumped, nearly screaming, and spun around to glare at the person behind him. “ _Kuroko_! I told you to stop doing that!”

The smaller boy blinked up at him, blue eyes  _way_  too innocent to actually be innocent. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“You said that last time!”

“But you’ve never actually been in my shop, Kagami-kun. You surprised me.”

Kagami felt heat pool in his cheeks, snapping away to stare at the nearest potted plant. He hadn’t meant to walk into the shop. He’d  _thought_  about it, sure, but he was still working on  _the plan_ on how to do so.

It’d been weeks since he started jogging by the  _‘Fated Flowers’_  corner store. One morning, he passed by right as this little guy with blue hair was watering the plants outside, small and captivating next to a rainbow of petals. The sight had nearly stopped Kagami right on the spot. It didn’t take long after that for Kagami to find himself passing by every morning at that same time.

Then, one day, he actually had stopped. He didn’t mean to (he was still figuring out the best way to approach someone so pretty without making a _total idiot_  of himself), but the boy had been smelling some of the flowers, soft smile spread on his face, and Kagami just  _stopped_. He could still remember the thump in his chest when blue eyes turned to him in curiosity.

He’d blurted out his name without even a greeting, voice loud and cracking. But Kuroko didn’t seem to mind, given the way he politely bowed and gave his own name. After that, Kagami stopping by to talk became normal for them.

But  _dammit_ , he’d still been working on  _the plan_. The plan of how to actually walk in the shop and maybe (sort of, kind of) tell Kuroko about the little (okay, really big) crush he had on him.

“Is there a special occasion, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as Kuroko walked around him to the counter. “I assume you’ve come inside for something?”

“Y-yeah!” he stuttered.  _Shit, what was he here for? What could he say he was here for?!_  “I need to, uh, order,” he panicked, eyes darting around the room for any semblance of an excuse. They landed on the bouquet Kuroko was building on the counter. He pointed. “One of those! I need to order one of those!”

Kuroko tilted his head. “A bouquet? That doesn’t seem like you, Kagami-kun.”

He flushed, scratching at the back of his neck. He peeked at Kuroko’s face, too beautiful for Kagami’s limited vocabulary, and mumbled, “It’s for, um, s-someone special.”

“Someone special,” Kuroko repeated. If Kagami didn’t know any better, he’d say Kuroko sounded disappointed. But then Kuroko grabbed a notepad, clicking a pen to write his order, and it was gone. “Do you have any particular flowers in mind?”

His mind wiped itself clean, the impromptu plan completely forgotten. “Particular flowers? What?”

Kuroko exhaled softly through his nose, laughing. “Flowers have different meanings, Kagami-kun. They have their own language, and bouquets are like the sentences. So, what would you like to say?”

Flower language? Flowers had their own damn  _language_? Wasn’t just buying them enough?

“I have no idea,” he paused, “I guess it depends on what the flowers are saying.”

Kuroko smiled, small and quiet and patient, while Kagami’s dumb, useless legs turned to jelly. “Lucky for you then, Kagami-kun, I happen to be very fluent in their language.”

Kuroko began to list different flowers and their attached meanings, pointing them out around the shop as he did. Cherry blossoms for spirituality. Lilies for beauty and elegance. Red roses for love (his blush flared up again). Sunflowers for admiration and gratitude. The list went on and on, to the point that Kagami’s head began spinning.

Then Kuroko reached across the counter, carefully plucking a sprig of flowers from a plant nearby. The flowers were small, growing in clusters, and an intense shade of blue with bright yellow centers. They were beautiful, but they also seemed fragile, like they would fall apart in Kagami’s hands. He felt an odd sort of familiarity about them.

“These are forget-me-nots,” Kuroko explained, his voice lighter. “They’re my favorite.”

Kagami glanced between the petals and Kuroko, realizing with embarrassment why they were so familiar. “What do they say?”

Kuroko turned to him, meeting his stare, and Kagami never knew he could be pinned by eyes alone. He could very possibly drown like this, if his  _dumb jelly legs_  didn’t give out first that is. His eyes were just…so  _blue_ , blue enough that Kagami couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Don’t forget me.”

He didn’t think. Didn’t even hesitate. He only followed his heart, tiding into those irises.

“I won’t.”

Then Kagami realized what he said, and nearly died of humiliation. His face exploded in a red that crawled down his neck and up to his ears. Stammering, trying to explain or yell or  _say anything_ , he made a series of noises that weren’t even words.

He heard a soft exhale that quickly turned into lilting chuckles. Shit, he wanted to just crawl away because now Kuroko was laughing and he still couldn’t talk and  _god, he’d never been this embarrassed before_.

Kuroko’s smile spread like flower petals on his face. “That’s what they mean, Kagami-kun.”

“ _I-I know! I knew that!_ ”

A glint flashed across Kuroko’s eyes, in a way that made Kagami’s stomach bloom with butterflies. “But they also mean true love.”

He swallowed thickly and finally managed to look away. “Those might work then.”

Kuroko continued to stare at him, but eventually tore his gaze away to gather the plants. “I’ll add some others. I’m sure this special person will happily accept it, Kagami-kun.”

They talked while Kuroko carefully arranged the little bouquet for him, and then he wouldn’t even accept Kagami’s money when he was finished, no matter how Kagami insisted. So Kagami left with a bunch of forget-me-nots and daisies (“Because you’re innocent, Kagami-kun,” he’d teasingly said). He gave Kuroko one last look over his shoulder as he stepped out the door, Kuroko curling his hand in a wave, and made his decision.

Kagami had never seen Kuroko so shocked than when he approached him the next day, the little bouquet in hand and mumbled, “I hope you’ll happily accept it.”

And he’d also never seen Kuroko so happy than when he took it from him and pressed his face to the flowers to hide his pink cheeks. “Of course, Kagami-kun.”


End file.
